Alvin (quest)
Image:Primary quests.png|32px default Primary quest desc none Alvin, the quest, begins in Act IV when Geralt finds the boy a third time (the first being in the Outskirts, then later at St. Lebioda's Hospital). It is during this quest that Alvin and the witcher get to know each other. Walkthrough When he first steps foot in the village of Murky Waters, the first person Geralt meets is not a resident of the Lakeside but none other than his best friend and celebrated bard, Dandelion. It appears that Triss not only teleported the witcher to the sleepy village, but also the troubadour at the end of Act III. Dandelion fills the witcher in on what has happened since he left the Trade Quarter and reveals the reason for their sudden appearance in this lovely but seemingly irrelevant little hamlet: Alvin is here! Yes, that Alvin and he is being cared for by a local woman, Alina. So our hero sets off the find Alvin and make sure he is alright. As it turns out, he is. He's not just alright, he's happy, well except for being plagued by nightmares that leave him shaken and barely able to breathe. But Triss has thought of this. Before she sent Dandelion along to meet Geralt, she entrusted him with a letter for Geralt and a parcel for Alvin. The parcel contains a dimeritium amulet which is meant keep Alvins dreams at bay and keep his burgeoning magical abilities in check. It takes a little convincing, but Alvin does agree to wear the amulet, but it isn't nearly powerful enough to do what Triss hoped it would, or Alvin's abilities are far greater than she thought. Either way, this tactic does not have the intended effect. Alvin continues to have nightmares and to prophesy. But he stays in generally good spirits as he now gets to follow a real witcher around. (And follow him he does! There's just no way to ditch this kid -- he's everywhere) As they roam the area together, the two have quite a few discussions about the world, Alvin's dreams and abilities, witchers and elves. Whether he likes it or not, the witcher finds himself drawn into Alvin's life and caring about the boy, and possibly worse: giving advice. At the end of the chapter, the Order of the Flaming Rose swoops in on the village, intent on making the villagers pay for harbouring elven fugitives. It is during this confrontation that Alvin once again disappears, but this time of his own volition. Notes * This quest may play out differently based on whom Geralt entrusts Alvin to, Shani or Triss. Phases which play out differently show the different options with indented text. * If Geralt left Alvin with Triss, the Gambling Ghost will propose a game of dice to determine who gets to keep Alvin. If Geralt loses the game, the ghost becomes hostile and Geralt must kill him. There's no way to let the ghost keep Alvin. * It is possible that Alvin is indeed Jacques de Aldesburg. For example, he claimed that he wanted to become a witcher, he could see the future, and he teleported himself to "anywhere in space or time" Phases Alvin Dandelion told me that a peasant woman named Alina took Alvin in! I have to find him and talk to him. How did he end up here...? Obviously, Dandelion went straight to the inn.'' I must find Alvin and talk to him.'' A Bucolic Scene I managed to find Alvin. He seems to be in good hands, though I could be wrong. I'll take a look around, try to learn more about Alvin's guardians. I should speak with Julian. The Family Alina made a good impression, but the truth is I know more about monsters than I do about humans. I'm sure Dandelion has been gossiping away with the locals and can tell me more. I should talk to Dandelion about Alvin's new family. The Amulet By the River / Small Ruins A Prophecy Destiny Witchers New Information Berengar told me about his ties to Salamandra. He worked with them out of fear. Apparently, Salamandra is looking for Alvin. I'll leave Berengar alone for now. Maybe we'll talk again later. I learned some interesting facts. Maybe I can talk to Berengar again later. The Fisher King I think the Fisher King wants to see me. I wonder why... I should go see the Fisher King. The Lady of the Lake The Fisher King said that the Lady of the Lake wishes to see me. I have to go to Black Tern Island. I should go to Black Tern Island and speak with the Lady of the Lake. A Gift An extraordinary sword... The Lady of the Lake must think me important. The Lady of the Lake... She was worth seeing... '' (2000 XP + an excellent silver sword Aerondight) Nonhumans Alvin's Disappearance Alvin disappeared in a teleport born of his untamed magical abilities and his fear. I couldn't stop him and now I've lost track of him. I was supposed to protect him... ''Alvin was terrified and teleported away during the fight. I doubt I'll find him. To Vizima Amidst the confusion of the fight, Alvin disappeared in a flash of magic energy. I have no idea where to look for the boy. We failed miserably, Dandelion and I... We should return to Vizima - maybe that's where he landed, maybe someone has seen him. Alvin has disappeared. I must return to Vizima and look for him. (5000 XP) Category:The Witcher quests Category:The Witcher Act IV de:Alvin (Quest) es:Alvin (misión) pl:Alvin (zadanie)